The New Xman
by adv. reader
Summary: When Logan sniffs out a baby, his life and everyone else at the institute change. Jono, Bobby, Scott, Jean, Jubilee, Tabitha, Hank, and the others. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men or their enemies.

This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it.

"Come on, Gambit. Weh fallen behind," Rogue said impatiently.

"That okay, Chere. Gambit in no hurry."

"Well, maybe Ah am."

The x-men were on their way to Old Pete's. Technically Jubilee was too young but Jean and Betsy were going to sneak her in with their powers.

"I hear and smell a baby."

"You in the city, Logan," Gambit told him. "Course you going to smell a son or fille."

"I'm saying I don't smell parents, just the little baby."

"Well, let's go and check it out. We're not in any hurry. We got today and tomorrow—correction: tonight and tomorrow," said Tabitha with a laugh.

"Yes, let's go and check out this child. Logan please lead us to it," Jean Grey said.

"My pleasure," said Logan with a growl aside to Gambit.

Logan led them to an alley, and soon they could all hear the baby. It was crying quite sadly as if it had no strength left to cry louder. Logan looked behind a cardboard box and picked up the little baby that was lying there. It had blue eyes and blonde hair, but it had streaks of red and black hair—not popping out like highlights, just here and there. The baby also appeared as though it might be partly Asian, African, or both from the faint hints of dark pigment in the skin. The baby nestled in Logan's arms was very light though, so it was hard to tell for sure. It looked almost liked it was tanned by the sun, but the baby was obviously still too young to have developed a tan yet.

"It's a she, and she smells liked X-Men," Logan announced. "Hank, bring her home and run some tests on her." (No one seemed to question him, but they were upset about his plans for the baby.)

"We are bring her to the mansion," said Scott, but Hank is not running tests on her."

"Thank goodness!" Hank interrupted.

Ignoring him, Scott continued, "Unless we need to in order to find her parents."

"Of course," Hank agreed. "Let's get her home right now. She is very under-nourished. Oh, I don't have any baby formula or anything!"

"OK," said Jean. "Come on, X-Women! Let's go shopping, and the x-men can take her home. Logan, Jono, behave yourselves! That means no killing the baby! (Sorry,) added Jean into Scott's head. (You're a great leader, but we're talking about a little baby here—this is more of the women's stage.)

"Yeah!" said Jubilee.

Tabitha echoed her excitement by adding, "We have a new X-Men!"

The others smiled (they had too, excitement is addicting)—except for Jono, who said with some reservation, "Wait and see—we don't even know if she's a mutant or a normal yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to those who found my story bad? First fanfic. I would really like a review.

Chapter 2:

"Well the girl is healthy but I have some unsettling news."

The x-men were gathered around in the living room. No one really knew what the matter was.

"Well tell us," said bobby. He liked the baby more then most of the men.

"Ok the baby has a mixer of DNA that is a little of all of us and only a child has DNA like that."

Everyone was shocked for once.

Jean, being the first to get her voice back said, "are you sure you didn't just contaminate the blood samples."

"Yes, I thought of the same thing so I redid them twice. That is what took so. I'm quite sure of my findings. Though one thing unsettles me. Normal kids have one mother and one father. This was as numerous parents it's just impossible."

"I still say the little ting is a clone. They've done that before…"

"…like me" he mumbled under his breathe.

"No, no, we'll just have to face facts. She is our daughter," said hank.

"Wow, no way," those were some things said not to mention the facial expressions.

"Well every baby needs a name. Let's give the little darling one," suggested ororo.

Many names were throne around but no one could agree on one. Finally it got to the point jono said he would just kill the baby and stop this craziness. After that they worked harder to find the perfect name. They new jono didn't joke.

"What about little jean, ororo, rogue, or anything else like that," suggested one of the girls.

"No that's not right."

"A name is very importa, trust gamby on this. Tak my name for example."

"What gambit," bobby couldn't help throwing in. "that's just the best name ever. Sounds like a type of coffee, or swamp plant."

"Young Remy is right (young!?) Names are very important. How would you like it if your name was ug-ug." not much I would think."

"How about rosethorn. Rose for short. She's bound to be sharp and aggressive like a thorn and beautiful and soft, kind hearted like a rose, what with her parents. Especially Logan."

"Yeah so soft and fuzzy." many adults laughed at that.

"Rose it is. I will go to city hall and make it official. Would you like to go with me Scott," asked professor x.

"Actually I would. I am still team leader right. But (cough) when I'm gone ororo and jean can be in charge. They (cough) do know the most about babies," said Scott.

"Yeah come on Tabitha and jubilee, lets go and tell rose her name," shouted bobby.

"Do you think he knows the baby is too young to understand him," jean asked hank and ororo.

"Knowing his last bout of talking to ricecrispies and then freezing them and the table for "insulting him" I doubt it," said hank. Ororo agreed.

"well I am going to do more tests on her DNA."

"jono don't hurt rose." they made a point of making that clear.

"fine, fine, be that way," he frowned.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay chapter 3. Hope you like it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. They were great.

Chapter 3

A couple of days later most of the x-men were in the living room.

Rose was in her playpen. Hank thought she was about 4 months old, and she was learning to crawl.

Jean and Scott were on the loveseat and Logan was doing his best to ignore them

Ororo was at the window watering her window box plants.

The others were watching TV or such weird jobs.

It was a slow Saturday morning. Normally everyone would be sleeping but they had a mission and then rose woke up. Most of the x-men who hadn't gone on the mission woke up at Rose's cries.

She didn't cry often, so they figured it was important. And it was oh so important. Bobby had scared her when stealing Hanks Twinkies. He was iced up and was pretty scary. (The nursery wasn't done yet.)

The X-Men had a good laugh at bobby, in uniform and iced up, holding a box of Twinkies, trying to get rose to stop crying. Hank did take his Twinkies back.

Back to the living room, Hank walked in just then.

"Okay I was doing more specific tests on rose and I can barely believe what I found."

"Spit out Hank. We don't have all day," growled Logan.

"You have put us through this before. Maybe you have been spending too much time with Bobby," mentioned Ororo with a grin.

"Okay, well then results were startling. In a good way. The results were that the younger X-Men, such as Jubilee and Bobby are merely brothers and sisters for Rose. Here is a list of the exact siblings of Rose," said Hank.

The X-Men rushed around the list Hank had set on the coffee table.

"I think that is best. We really couldn't trust some of these teenagers to be parents," said Professor X.

*cough- bobby- cough* they laughed.

Just then Jono walked into the room and glared at the residents of the mansion.

"You could raise the dead with the noise you make," he said it with a growl Logan would have been prowd of.

Just then Rose fell from the playpen fence and started to cry.

Jono stalked over and picked her up.

The X-Men watched nervously and stiffly. They were shocked when the baby actually shushed.

"What? I used to have a baby sister," said Jono. A look of great pain crossed his face. The X-Men were shocked. They knew Jono must have had a life, but the thought of this hard, feeling less, mutant, asasin with a baby sister was startling. Rose clearly didn't think so though cas' she giggled and snuggled into his t-shirt.

"Did I mention that I also found out the age of Rose," asked Hank when he recovered.

"No, tell us," they shouted.

"She is actually a year and two months old. She is very small for her age, but smarter. She is already speaking small words, as you know. Rose is crawling strong enough that soon she will be walking.


	4. Sorry

**Sorry I haven't updated for forever, but I broke my arm so its kind of hard to type. I get the cast off soon so I'll try writing before then but it might be awile. Also my pointer finger got nerve damage. **


End file.
